


Une petite histoire au Pays des Éléphants

by malurette



Category: Babar
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Interspecies, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Old Married Couple, Short One Shot, y'a des trucs formidables dans mes souvenirs d'enfance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[continuité : <i>Babar et sa fille Isabelle</i>] Au fond de la forêt, vivaient deux messieurs un peu bizarres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une petite histoire au Pays des Éléphants

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une petite histoire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Babar et sa fille Isabelle  
>  **Couple :** Bouvard et Picardy (deux personnages secondaires)  
>  **Genre :** histoire d'enfant  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean et Laurent de Brunhoff, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. 
> 
> **Note/Avertissement :** _My slash goggles are pasted on, yay!_ Un couple homosexuel interracial dans _Babar_ ? J'y crois, j'y crois !  
>  **Continuité :** prélude à l'album _Babar et sa fille Isabelle_.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Au pays des Eléphants, il y avait une ville, nommée Célesteville, en l’honneur de la reine. Derrière la ville, il y avait une grande forêt. Derrière la forêt, une rivière. De l’autre côté de la rivière, une autre forêt. Dans cette forêt, il y avait une grande maison où vivaient deux étranges messieurs.

L’un était pas très grand, et plutôt rond. Il venait d’un pays lointain, du Nord. C’était un Chien de berger.  
Dans son lointain pays au Nord, il n’avait jamais été très heureux, alors il était venu s’installer au pays des Eléphants.  
C’était un scientifique. Pas un savant fou ni un inventeur génial, juste un chercheur ordinaire.

L’autre était grand et mince. C’était un dromadaire du pays voisin. Il avait déjà été heureux, mais les gens de son pays n’étaient pas contents du tout de son bonheur, à tel point qu’il avait fini par préférer en partir.  
Lui était artiste.

Tous les deux étaient arrivés un peu par hasard au pays des Eléphants. Ils avaient rencontrés de nouveaux gens, s’étaient fait des amis.

Ils s’étaient rencontrés lors d’une fête chez un ami commun et en avaient été ravis. Ils s’entendirent à merveille et se revirent souvent par la suite. A chaque rencontre, ils se sentaient un peu plus heureux de s’être trouvés, un peu plus heureux d’être ainsi ensemble.

Mais ils eurent peur qu’à nouveau, les gens soient fâchés de leur bonheur. Alors… ils se cachèrent. Même s’ils mouraient d’envie de faire savoir au monde entier à quel point ils étaient heureux, ils n’en dirent rien à leurs amis, pas même à Babar, le meilleur d’entre eux ; ils firent semblant de rien, ne montrèrent à personne à quel point ils s’aimaient, et décidèrent de s’installer dans une maison loin, très loin des autres.

Tout au fond de la forêt, ils vivaient ensemble, rien que tous les deux, et en étaient très contents. Les gens les oublièrent. Comme s’ils s’étaient créé une bulle de bonheur comme celle de la Belle au Bois dormant.

Jusqu’à ce qu’un beau jour, une petite fille perdue vienne frapper à leur porte…


End file.
